


Thunder and Whispers

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Thunder and Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

THUNDER & WHISPERS
    
    
    Well after reading all the great fiction on this list it has inspired
    me to try some of my own so here it is. Oh yes **major wallow alert
    and m/m relationships, desires etc.**
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

# THUNDER & WHISPERS
    
    
    The loud clap of thunder woke Fraser from his sleep. He looked out the
    window at the electrical storm battling in the sky. Throwing the sheet
    back he rose from the bed, then carefully pulled the sheet back up to
    cover his lover. Staring down at Ray he felt a smile tug at his lips
    and he couldn't resist bending over and placing a kiss on his slightly
    parted lips. 
    
    Ben pulled on his jeans, not bothering to do them up he wandered over
    to the window to watch the storm. As the thunder clapped again he could
    feel the trembling start. Thunderstorms always had this affect on him.
    One of the few memories he had of his mother was her holding him in her
    lap, soothing him and rocking him to sleep as a thunderstorm raged outside.
    
    He glanced back at the sleeping figure on the bed. He still found it
    hard to believe that they had somehow found each other. After that mess
    with Victoria he was sure he had damaged Ray beyond repair. God what
    he had put him through and his family as well. Yet they had all stood
    by him, forgiven him. 
    
    Brushing the tears away he looked down at Diefenbaker, who had made himself
    comfortable at his feet. 'You know Dief, for someone who has trouble
    expressing his feelings I'm turning into a real sap.' The wolf just looked
    at him with those expressive eyes, giving him, if it was possible from
    a wolf, a look of compassion and understanding. 'Thanks Dief' he said
    as he bent to pat the white head. He turned back to the window, wrapping
    his arms around himself as yet another loud thunderclap shook the window.
    
    Ray Vecchio reached over for his Benny as the storm interrupted his sleep.
    Feeling the empty bed next to him he opened his eyes and looked around
    the room. There he was standing by the open window, looking lonely. Ray
    sighed, Benny was the only person he knew who could be in a room with
    a hundred people and still look lonely. He wasn't sure if he should disturb
    him, he looked deep in thought. Staring at his lover Ray could feel the
    desire and love swelling in him.
    
    Even though he could kill Victoria for what she had put them through
    he was grateful it had finally brought he and Fraser together. While
    Ben was in the hospital recovering from the gunshot they had both had
    their defenses down. Both expressing feelings and emotions he was sure
    they never would have mentioned otherwise.
    
    When the thunder erupted again he saw Benny trembling. 'Fraser scared
    of a thunderstorm?' he thought to himself 'Nah.' But he could see Benny
    hugging himself to stop the shaking. Ray quickly got out of bed, padded
    up to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind.
    
    'What's wrong Benny?' he whispered. Fraser eased himself back into the
    comforting arms. 'Nothing really, the storm just brought back memories.'
    He told Ray of his childhood memory of his mother. He felt Ray's hug
    get tighter as he finished his story. 'I'm here to comfort you now Benny,
    you know that.' Fraser turned in Ray's arms so that he was looking at
    him. 'Yes I know that Ray and the trembling has stopped.'
    
    Ray looked into the beautiful face so close to his, releasing Benny from
    the hug he placed his hands on that face. Leaning forward he kissed those
    lips, gently pressing with his tongue until they parted. As their tongues
    explored he rubbed his naked body against Benny. Then reaching between
    them he eased the jeans his lover wore down over his hips. Fraser stepped
    out of them without breaking their kiss.
    
    Finally needing to breathe they parted, they were both panting now and
    flushed with desire. Benny looked at Ray with a grin on his face ' You
    were supposed to stop my trembling Ray. I'm afraid you've made it worse.'
    Grabbing Fraser's hand Ray led him to the bed. 'Well I'll have to do
    something about that but I'm afraid it will probably get a lot worse
    before it finally stops.'
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    Amanda
    


End file.
